


Весна, лето, осень, зима... и снова весна

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Mates, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отношения между Риком, Лори и братом Лори никогда нельзя было назвать простыми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весна, лето, осень, зима... и снова весна

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фб-2013

_Весна._

Рик познакомился с Лори на одной из тех вечеринок, которые собирают, в надежде прослыть гостеприимными хозяевами, но в итоге не успевают уделить внимание каждому, и приглашенным приходится знакомиться между собой самим. Рик, никогда особо не любивший шумные сборища, устроился на крыше с бутылкой пива, дожидаясь удобного случая извиниться и свалить домой, туда, где его ждали уютный продавленный диван и возможность сбросить с себя натирающую шею белоснежную рубашку. Он как раз прикончил половину намеченного объема, когда рядом с ним, непонятно откуда, материализовалась стройная, если не сказать худая, девушка в ярко-красном платье и крепко обняла его, обдав цветочным запахом какого-то незнакомого шампуня. Рик сомкнул руки на ее талии скорее автоматически, чем осознанно, наслаждаясь теплом женского тела, когда она едва слышно прошептала ему на ухо: «Подыграй, прошу».  
Позади, как в какой-то банальной романтической комедии, маячил парень с двумя бокалами мартини в руке. Кажется, незнакомке не нравился этот напиток. Или ей не нравились чересчур назойливые ухажеры, стремившиеся во что бы то ни стало завоевать прекрасную даму. В любом случае, с этой конкретной дамой, если судить по ее гневно покрасневшим скулам, ему ничего не светило. А когда источник ее раздражения исчез – девушка даже не оглянулась, словно просто почувствовала, что парень ушел, – она отстранилась и чуть виновато улыбнулась, показав небольшие ямочки на щеках. И Рик, черти бы его побрали, понял, что безоговорочно пропал. В ней чувствовалось обаяние маленьких городов, а в глубине карих глаз таилась непонятная опасность. Он, наверное, слишком долго разглядывал ее с глупым видом, но улыбка девушки превратилась в искреннюю, и она убрала прядь волос за ухо, как это умеют делать только красивые женщины, понимающие, что жизнь мужчины прямо сейчас в их руках. Если говорить начистоту, то его словно ударили в живот – настолько велик был страх, что прямо сейчас она развернется и уйдет.  
– Лора, – вместо этого представилась девушка, и ее маленькие острые клычки опасно блеснули в искусственном освещении. – Могу я узнать, как зовут моего рыцаря?  
Видит Бог, ему хотелось быть забавным и остроумным, ему хотелось придумать ответ, который заставил бы ее рассмеяться и остаться рядом с ним до конца этого вечера и всей его жизни. Вместо этого он просто выдавил свое имя, желая вновь коснуться ее и больше не отпускать. Возможно, Лора испытывала то же чувство, потому что положила ладонь на его запястье и наклонилась ниже – словно _обнюхивала_ его – а после осталась рядом с ним еще на целую ночь, терпеливо выслушивая все истории, которые он только мог вспомнить из своей практики. Пару часов спустя Рик поймал себя на том, что называет ее _Лори_. Его новой знакомой это не казалось странным; более того, каждый раз, услышав свое искаженное имя, она дотрагивалась до его руки, словно призывая его продолжать, и он был рад подчиниться просьбе прекрасной дамы.

_Лето._

Младший брат Лори мгновенно возненавидел его. Будь у него возможность, он, вероятно, спустил бы Рика с лестницы в первый же день их знакомства, но этому желанию препятствовало несколько обстоятельств. Во-первых, он был младше Рика на добрых пять лет и вряд ли сумел бы справиться с выпускником полицейской академии; во-вторых, затей они потасовку, Лори вышвырнула бы за двери их обоих и не стала бы слушать никаких возражений. Порой в милой хрупкой Лори просыпалась такая властность, что самом Рику хотелось вытянуться по струнке и выполнять каждый ее приказ, что уж говорить про ее брата. Дерек в такие моменты опускал взгляд и исчезал в своей комнате, даром что дверью на прощание не хлопал. Потому им приходилось мириться с существованием друг друга и пытаться поддержать видимость цивилизованного общения, пока Лори задерживалась в комнате, выбирая наряд, который подошел бы ей больше всего. По мнению Рика, она выглядела прекрасно во всем.  
– Сейчас, милый, – она в очередной раз промчалась мимо них по коридору, одетая в легкий летний сарафан, который был забракован для носки в людных местах из-за заштопанного подола. – Будьте хорошими мальчиками.  
Дерек в ответ скривился и ойкнул, когда Лори отвесила ему подзатыльник. Рик усмехнулся, заработав злобный взгляд, и спустя мгновение сам схватился за голову – Лори стукнула его открытой ладонью и наградила неприкрытым осуждением. Она никак не могла взять в толк, отчего они с Дереком не могли найти общий язык.  
– Лори, а меня-то за что? – возмутился Рик, но она ожидаемо проигнорировала его вопрос.  
– Урод, – тихо буркнул Дерек, когда Лори скрылась за дверью. У нее был _чудовищно_ острый слух. – Мою сестру зовут Лора. Или ты страдаешь дислексией?   
– Тебя зовут Дерек, но это не мешает мне называть тебя гаденышом, – в тон ему ответил Рик. Если говорить начистоту, Дерек ему тоже не слишком нравился. Он словно был противоположностью сестры: слишком закрытый и мрачный, неспособный вести нормальные разговоры и от этого не вызывавший абсолютно никакого доверия. В нем было что-то такое, отчего коп в Рике поднимал голову и желал устроить ему настоящий допрос, пока Дерек не раскололся бы и не выложил все свои грязные секреты, которые так хорошо скрывал от собственной сестры.  
А потом Рик вспоминал, что Лори рассказывала ему – они остались вдвоем. Был еще дядя, который больше походил на труп, чем на живого человека, и который любил _раньше_ дразнить Лори за излишнюю худобу, а Дерека – за слишком большие передние зубы. Когда Лори рассказывала о нем, она прятала глаза и оправдывалась за то, что они бросили его одного.  
– На мне был Дерек, – говорила она, словно пытаясь убедить саму себя. – Понимаешь, на мне был Дерек, и мне надо было увезти его подальше, и я бы сама сошла там с ума, и _запах_ , Рик, если бы ты только знал, как от него _пахло_ …  
От нее веяло в этот момент такой тоской и страхом, что Рик прижимал ее к себе и утыкался носом в темноволосую макушку. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как могло пахнуть от едва не сгоревшего человека, но для Лори, улавливавшей порой самые тонкие ароматы, это было настоящим испытанием. В конце концов, ей было всего лишь двадцать лет, и она имела право на то, чтобы быть испуганной и запутавшейся. А Дереку… сколько было ему? Шестнадцать? И Лори с тех пор стало средоточием его новой жизни, а Рик был чужаком, способным поломать устоявшиеся порядки.  
Потому он понимал Дерека, но любить гаденыша от этого больше не стал.

_Осень._

Когда Рик сделал Лори предложение, меньше всего он ожидал, что она выпустит слишком большие, чтобы быть человеческими, клыки, а привычно каряя радужка окрасится в кроваво-красный цвет. Честно говоря, он был морально готов даже к отказу, но Лори в очередной раз сумела его изумить. Господь Всемогущий, а он еще удивлялся тому, что она сломала дверцу холодильника, которую периодически заклинивало в самый неподходящий момент и до которой у Рика все никак не доходили руки. Девушка с сюрпризом.  
Он понял, что пялился на нее непростительно долго – как в тот день, когда впервые увидел и влюбился, безоговорочно и без оглядки. И Лори выглядела испуганно, словно ожидала, что он прямо сейчас выскочит за дверь с дикими криками и свяжется с братьями Винчестерами в надежде, что они сумеют помочь ему справиться с собственной девушкой. В случае если Ваша возлюбленная оказалась оборотнем – позвоните по телефону скорой психологической помощи, и Вам подскажут, как действовать в подобной ситуации. Главное, помните: Вы можете сказать «нет» на любом этапе Ваших отношений. Последняя мысль внезапно развеселила Рика и помогла ему расслабиться. Сколько он знает Лори? Полгода. Сколько полнолуний, во время которых она не перегрызла ему горло, они пережили вместе? Как _минимум_ шесть. Черт побери, да Лори во время месячных была в разы опаснее – могла запустить в него пачкой печенья, если он позволял себе глупую шутку. Впрочем, эта же пачка летела и в Дерека, когда неудачно острил он.  
– Я не буду больше открывать тебе банки с джемом, – Рик покачал головой. – Честное слово, ненавижу банки с джемом.  
Лори удивленно распахнула глаза и зажала себе рот, словно боялась расхохотаться. И Рик ответил ей широкой улыбкой – так, что уголки губ разболелись, – и схватил за руку, потянул на себя, пока они не оказались на полу, задыхаясь от смеха. Когда они, наконец, смогли перевести дыхание, Лори обхватила его лицо ладонями и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Ее взгляд, прямой и честный, проникал прямо в душу, где остались самые страшные его тайны, которые не могли выдать ни запах, ни сердцебиение. Рик целовал ее скулы и тонкие веки, касался губами пульсирующей жилки на шее и задыхался от дикого восторга, исходившего от нее густыми волнами. Лори же не переставая трогала его лицо, словно оставляла на нем свои отпечатки – оставляла на нем свой _запах_ , черт возьми, – и все казалось правильным и настоящим.  
Дерек вернулся домой спустя три часа, и его нос чуть заметно дернулся, прежде чем его перекосило от отвращения. Теперь Рик знал, каким образом гаденыш всегда угадывал, когда они с Лори занимались сексом, и это его забавило. Еще больше его приводила в какой-то мстительный восторг мысль о том, что Дерек ниже рангом, чем Лори, и даже очередной подзатыльник от будущей миссис Граймс не мог омрачить его радость.  
Их ждало прекрасное будущее. Одна конкретно взятая альфа, ее добросовестный брат-бета и простой коп с табельным оружием. Кто мог причинить им вред?  
Мысль, испортившая его радужные планы, пришла к нему ночью, когда он старался заснуть на холодной постели в собственной квартире. Пожар не был случайностью. Пожар _никогда_ не бывал случайностью, и кто-то пробовал убить его добрую, немного неуклюжую Лори вместе со всеми, кто-то хотел спалить Дерека, виноватого, пожалуй, лишь в том, что он был слишком большой задницей. Кто-то, кому не нравилось само существование оборотней. И Рику придется приложить все силы, чтобы не допустить этого снова.  
Он справится.

_Зима._

Парни говорили, что через такое проходит почти каждая пара. Кризис трех лет, или как там эту фазу любят называть умные психологи. Они слишком много спорили по пустякам, точнее, спорила Лори, изо всех сил пытавшаяся удержать их отношения на плаву, а Рик так боялся ее потерять, что избегал этих разговоров как огня. И каким-то образом он пропустил тот момент, когда она прекратила ему перечить. Сейчас он понимал, что именно тогда следовало забить тревогу и вытрясти, вытянуть из нее все ее опасения и волнения, а после поделиться своими страхами. Они бы сумели пережить это, если бы оба не были такими упрямыми. По крайней мере, именно так ему сказал Дерек. Удивительно, но гаденыш, сильно раздавшийся в плечах за последнее время, сочувствовал ему, пусть и оставался все время на стороне Лори. Все же он был ее братом, и сам Рик никогда не смог бы простить его, если бы Дерек выступил против Лори. Даже когда ему было слишком плохо – как в первые дни, когда он просыпался один и по привычке судорожно искал Лори, прежде чем вспоминал, что они решили взять перерыв в отношениях. Словно поставили какой-то фильм на паузу и отошли отлить, только забыли о том, что _по-настоящему_ интересные истории никто и никогда не может остановить по своей воле.  
Иногда они созванивались. Лори рассказывала, как прошел ее день, смеялась над его неуклюжими шутками и беспокоилась, не забывает ли он завтракать перед работой. Рик безбожно врал, что все хорошо, и ловил каждое ее слово, опасаясь, что в следующий раз она не поднимет трубку. Порой на дисплее телефона высвечивался номер Дерека, который звонил поинтересоваться, не сдох ли еще непутевый муж его сестры. В конце недолгого разговора он всегда спрашивал, когда уже он поймет, что пора возвращаться, и Рик каждый раз обманывал их обоих, отвечая, что все слишком сложно. Словно в их отношениях было что-то простое, кроме того, что они друг друга любили. Оказалось, этого не достаточно.  
Последний раз Лори связалась с ним четыре дня назад. Сказала, что ей необходимо срочно попасть в Бикон Хиллз, и после того, как она уладит все дела, они, наконец, встретятся, как взрослые люди, и обсудят все проблемы. Потому что она не готова так просто отказаться от _своего_ – оборотни ведь те еще собственники. И Рик отпустил ее, хотя меньше всего хотел, чтобы она возвращалась в городок, где когда-то лишилась родителей.  
Звонок раздался посреди рабочего дня. Новенькая, сержант Гаррисон, от неожиданности расплескала кофе на отчеты и громко выругалась, и Рик против воли улыбнулся: Лори так же ругалась, когда у нее что-то не выходило. Ему не хотелось отвечать.  
– Мистер Граймс? – у звонившего был усталый голос. Именно таким тоном обращаются к новоиспеченным полицейским вдовам. – Это заместитель шерифа Стилински, боюсь, у меня для вас плохие новости…  
Рик не слушал. Все слова проходили сквозь него, глаза неожиданно заслезились – _да что это с ним?_ – и мир рухнул раз и навсегда, погребая под своими осколками одного слишком упрямого сукиного сына. Он уловил знакомое имя – _Дерек_ – и нашел в себе силы вслушаться в полную профессионального сочувствия речь. Дерека обвиняли в убийстве сестры.  
– Это не он, – сказал Рик, и его голос был лишен эмоций и сух, точно у старика. – Дерек _никогда_ не причинил бы вреда Лори. Никогда. Он любил ее.  
 _Я любил ее_ , подумал он. _Я любил ее – и упустил_.

_И снова весна._

Прошло почти полтора года, а Рик так и не побывал на ее могиле – Дерек позвонил ему в ту же ночь, когда его выпустили из участка, и буквально приказал не приезжать. Рик, возможно, и плюнул бы на его слова, да только Дерек сказал: «Неужели ты хочешь подвести ее _даже в этом_?» – и всякое желание спорить пропало. Дерек был прав, а Рик был достаточно взрослым, чтобы суметь признать это. В конце концов, он нажрался просто до беспамятства и почти лишился работы, но сумел выбраться из поглотившей его тоски. Лори бы хотела этого – чтобы он сумел найти в себе силы двигаться дальше. Это было слишком тяжело, но он справлялся.  
Дверной звонок разорвал вечернюю тишину в середине мая, когда все окна были раскрыты нараспашку, а сам Рик мучился от духоты и какого-то странного, пугающего предчувствия. Он, как и любой другой хороший коп, привык доверять интуиции, и потому заранее знал, кого увидит на пороге.  
Дерек стал еще больше, словно жрал одни протеиновые смеси, и выглядел осунувшимся и каким-то обреченным – ничего не осталось от того наглого парня, с которым они спорили шепотом, боясь, что их услышит Лори. Перед ним был незнакомый уставший молодой мужчина, а рядом с ним стояла девчушка, явно принадлежавшая клану Хейлов. Рик ни с чем не спутал бы эти вызывающе вскинутые брови. Нечисть не перейдет через порог, пока ты не пригласишь ее в дом.  
– Заходите, – сказал Рик и посторонился, пропуская младшую сестру Лори вперед. – И ты тоже, гаденыш.  
Дерек протянул ему ладонь, и это было самой откровенной просьбой о помощи, которую только можно было от него услышать. Теперь, когда Лори не было, Дерек стал его братом.  
А в семье Граймсов принято помогать друг другу.


End file.
